


Black Panties, White Skin, Purple Bruises

by MxStott



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom!Nathan, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, D/s, Dom!Simon, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Light Crossdressing, M/M, PWP, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, Sub!Nathan, light comeplay, top!Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxStott/pseuds/MxStott
Summary: Simon's favorite game is the "Shut Nathan Up" game.





	Black Panties, White Skin, Purple Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Big thanks to my beta 6silent6courier6 for all their help!

The gang was at the pub one night, having drinks when an unremarkable but punishable offense occurred.  
"Enjoying your sissy drink, melon-fucker?" asked Nathan to Simon who was drinking a watermelon vodka. He got the drink on purpose just to see if Nathan would rise to the bait.

Simon gave a "this isn't over" look to Nathan who realized his mistake. One of Nathan's rules was: "Nathan must not disrespect Sir.", and he just broke it.

The rest of the night went well. They had gone out to chat and catch up so no one was very drunk. Nathan switched to non-alcoholic drinks after the incident. If he got drunk Simon would just postpone his punishment. There was no point in punishing someone when they wouldn't remember it in the morning.

The walk home was quiet, Nathan not wanting to irritate Simon further, and Simon enjoying Nathan's silence. It was a rare occurrence after all.

They arrived at the house rather uneventfully. Nathan followed Simon inside only to be shoved back into the door. Simon quickly mashed their lips together in a cruel mockery of a kiss. 

Nathan went to speak, to apologize perhaps. But it didn't matter because Simon hushed him before speaking himself.

"You will go upstairs and strip down to your panties before awaiting further instructions." came the command. Nathan nodded before moving, being shoved forward by Simon. Simon walked slowly behind him, reminding Nathan of a serial killer from a horror movie. Any time Simon caught up with him he was rewarded with a push.

Nathan made it to their bedroom quickly but not entirely put together. He was already breathless and very turned on despite the scene not even properly starting. The scene would only start after giving his safeword.

He stripped revealing black, lacy panties. The darkness contrasted beautifully with the paleness of his skin. Which is precisely why Simon chose that particular pair.

Nathan both hated and enjoyed the contrast between their outfits. Nathan was in panties alone while Simon was fully clothed even his top button was done up.

Not wanting to push his luck he kneeled, looking at Simon staring back at him from the doorway.

Simon strode into the room, looking confident and comfortable. The bedroom was his domain. Here he was in charge.

"What's your safeword?" asked Simon.

"Red."

"Red, what?"

"Red, Sir." 

"Good boy."

Simon stepped forward and gently cupped Nathans' cheek. He leaned into it.

"Tell me why you're being punished," ordered Simon.

"I disrespected my Sir," Nathan spoke softly, looking to the ground.

"And just how did you disrespect me?"

"I called you melon-fucker, again."

Simon straightened before saying: "Good boy. Let's begin."

“Tonight's rules are simple. You may only say the words' red, Sir, please, and thank you. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Simon pulled Nathan up roughly and shoves him into the bed face first. Nathan takes the hint and adjusts so he's laying fully on the bed. He arched his back and gently waved his butt in the air, wanting Simon's attention.

Simon gently patted Nathan's upraised ass. He then climbed over Nathan, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head.

“These stay here.” his voice was steady and firm, making Nathan's legs turn to jelly.

Simon backed away, pleased to see Nathan obeyed.

“You'll be getting 15 seats. You will say 'thank you, Sir’ after each one.

Simon started slowly but not softly. This was punishment, not play time. Nathan obeyed beautifully, saying his thank you's even through hiccupy crying.

Simon soothingly rubbed his sore bottom. He secretly wished it would bruise. He would love to watch Nathan wince every time he sat down.

When he was done Simon settles behind Nathan on the bed. He pulled aside the panties to reveal a simple black buttplug. Simon had opened him up before going out knowing that Nathan would be impatient when they got home.

He gently played with the plug, waiting to see Nathan's reaction. As if on cue Nathan spoke.

“Would you quit teasing and get on with it!” he meant to come off as demanding but it only sounded whiney.

Simon gave him another hard slap, shutting Nathan up. The pain always worked wonders for quieting Nathan, pulling him out of the mouthy, defensive headspace he's always in.

But Simon was getting impatient as well. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He slicked himself up, wiping his sticky hands off with nearby tissues. 

Nathan whined so beautifully when Simon pulled out the plug, quickly replacing it with his cock.

The plug was purposefully a bit smaller than Simon, making Nathan feel the stretch.

Simon gave Nathan a moment to adjust before starting with a brutal pace. Nathan whined and whimpered with every hard thrust.  
Simon reached up and gripped Nathan's hair, pulling roughly. Nathan let's out a loud groan. Despite the harsh actions, this part was for Nathan's pleasure. Simon knew he loved the harsh slapping of his pelvis against his sore ass. Simon knew hair pulling was one of Nathan's biggest kinks. Nathan deserved a good fuck as a reward for taking his punishment so well.

So Simon held Nathan's hips hard enough to bruise and pistoned into him. He knew the only stimulation Nathan was getting was from rutting against the bedspread. It would be just enough to make him desperate to cum but not enough to push him over the edge. 

Simon felt his release coming, his heart was beating so hard he felt it in his teeth and a tingling started in his groin and ended in his toes.

He gave one final, deep thrust into Nathan, cumming deep inside him.

Nathan let out a happy moan. He loved making his Sir feel good and loved that he'd be leaving a part of himself in Nathan.

Simon pulled out after the aftershocks passed. Nathan took this as his cue to hump the bed until he came in his panties, ruining them. It didn't matter, really. He had a large assortment of lingerie and he knew Simon would just get him a new pair. 

Nathan relaxed, feeling boneless. He knew Simon would take good care of him from here. Simon pressed the buttplug back into him to keep his cum trapped inside.  
He laid down beside Nathan and pulled him close. Nathan wrapped around him like a touch-starved squid.

“So, pet, how was it?” Simon asked gently.

“Very good, Sir. Thank you for putting me in my place,” he replied softly.

“Was there any part you didn't like or made you uncomfortable?”

No Sir, you did very well.”

“Thank you, so did you. I'm very proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

“Now let's clean you up.”

Simon picked up the now sleepy Nathan and carried him to the bathroom. He gently peeled off the ruined panties and started the shower. He sat Nathan down under the spray before cleaning him up with his own body wash.

Nathan was in a sensitive headspace. Simon knew that it was the little things that made him feel safe and comfortable.

Once he’s done cleaning them off he softly towels Nathan dry before pulling a cream out from below the sink and applied it to Nathan’s ass. Simon was very pleased to see mottled bruises on his backside and finger-shaped bruises on his hips.

Simon pulled a pair of his own boxers onto Nathan. They were getting too small for him anyway. Simon changed into a pair of sweats before picking up a mostly asleep Nathan.

Once in the room, Nathan is placed under the covers. Simon joins him and immediately curls around his partner. They fall into a deep and comfortable sleep together.

Simon wakes to a movement to his left. He looks over to see Nathan jacking off with a cheeky grin on his face. He sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this turned out okay this is my first time writing smut. I'm pretty proud of it. There are definitely areas where I need to improve but that's okay. Practice makes perfect. If you have any constructive critisism or any feedback at all feel free to leave a comment! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
